All Things Nice
by airone23
Summary: Alex/Olivia don't know they like each other but their best friends do. Will they conspire to bring the two together, or will other events bring them closer? Read to find out. Please let me know what you think. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They all belong to Wolf, except names not recognized. This was just an idea that popped into my head and been thinking about for a month or two. Finally got it written down. Enjoy.

For a Friday, the day had been rather slow. Not much but paper work had been done throughout the day. The few leads they had went nowhere and were dead by lunch. Olivia hadn't realized how much paperwork was waiting for them. It was 4pm but felt like midnight. She was only 2/3 of the way through the stack of manila folders on her desk when her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered hap hazardly as she skimmed through a report.

"Well jeez Livia, don't sound so happy to hear from me," a playful voice replied on the other end.

"James?" She perked up. "You back in New York?"

Elliot looked over to Olivia and winked. She ignored him and continued with her conversation.

"For a few days. Do you know what that means Livvie dear?"

Olivia's eyes lit up at the prospect of her best friend in town for the weekend. The havoc they could wreak in those few days looked promising. Alas, the moment of excitement was quickly replaced with disappointment.

"I can't tonight James, I've got so much paperwork to finish I'll be here until really late." She said with exasperation as she ran her hand through her short brown hair.

"Sure you can sweetie, for me? I'm only here for a few days."

She looked over to Elliot's desk to see how much work he had gotten through. He caught her looking away as she told James how sorry she for not being able to make it out.

"Liv," Elliot said in that big brother voice he uses only on her "get out of here. James is only in town once in a blue moon."

"Hold on a sec James." She held her hand over the phone and looked over to Elliot. "You sure Elliot? There's a lot still left to do."

"Olivia, go. I'm almost done my paperwork and besides, as long as one of us gets something done Cragen will be happy. You've been working a lot the last couple of months. Go out and have some fun with James. You deserve it."

"El, what would I do without you telling me to go home?" she chuckled. "James, I just became free for the night. What do you have in mind?" She jotted down the a few lines on a notepad before snapping her cellphone shut.

She picked up another folder and preceded to go through the reports and statements it contained. A sound on the other side of her desk made her glance up. Elliot was glaring at her with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were leaving," he teased.

"Well, we're not meeting until 8 so I have a few hours to get through as many of these files as I can so I don't have as much to do."

Just then the click clack of heels could be heard coming down the hall. Olivia was so excited about the upcoming events that she didn't notice ADA Alex Cabot enter the bullpen.

"So where are your plans for tonight?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"We usually go for dinner to catch up on what we've missed then to out to the club for some dancing. I haven't gone out since he last came to town five months ago."

Neither Olivia or Elliot were aware that Alex was waiting for them to finish their conversation before letting her presence be known to them.

"Hot date tonight Detective?" she asked intrigued.

Both detectives' heads shot towards Alex's voice. A surprised look came on Elliots face and Olivia flushed red as she looked at her.

"Just getting together with an old friend whose in town," she replied quickly looking at Elliot. He had a grin from ear to ear at her obvious embarrassment. She shot him a look that said _'Don't you dare'_. Elliot had known about Olivia's interest in women for a couple years and teased her about it every chance he got. That is, except when Alex Cabot was involved. She was attracted to the blonde beauty almost instantly. It took Elliot a few months to catch on, but once he did the teasing only increased.

"What are your plans for the weekend councellor?" Elliot asked to take the heat away from Olivia's gaze.

"Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Actually, Cragon called me about questioning Ralph Burton."

"Munch and Fin are in with him, interview 2."

With that, Alex disappeared into the observation room.

"You can be such an ass sometime," Olivia said returning her attention back to the file she was trying to read.

"What, I didn't say anything," he chuckled innocently with his hands in the air.

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled her response. "I know what you were thinking and that's just as bad."

Elliot smirked as he picked up another report to finish.

--

Staring at this much paperwork can drive anyone to insanity. It seemed all the words were jumping off the page and swimming around in front of her eyes. She pulled off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. The sudden shrill of her cell broke the silence.

"Cabot."

"Hey Lexi you still at work?"

"Hey Serena, yeah but I'm leaving soon. My eyes stopped focusing a few hours ago. What's up?"

"Nothing. Wanna go grab drinks tonight? Work has been hell this week and I need to let go."

Alex thought minute before she answered. "I don't know Serena. This stuff isn't going to finish itself."

"Please Lexxxi?" She pleaded. "I don't want to go by myself. Just take the work home you don't have finished. You always do anyways, please?"

She thought back to her very brief conersation with Elliot and Olivia. A pang of jealousy flashed through her as she thought about the '_friend_' Olivia was going out with tonight. How much she wished she was the one going out with her . She had fallen for the dark haired brown eyed detective the minute she walked into the 1-6. _Why her? She's definately not interested in women._

"Alex, you still there?" Serena brought her out of her reverie. She changed her mind.

"Yeah ok. I'll go. What time? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um, pick me up at 9:30. We'll go to Del Moniques."

"Ok see you in a few." With that, she closed files, put them in her attache, grabbed her jacket, and locked her office. Twenty minutes she was entering her apartment to make a quick meal and relax before going out.

--

Olivia was just putting finishing touches on her hair when her buzzer rang.

"James?" she asked into the speaker.

"One and only doll."

She buzzed him up, opened the door, and went about looking for her boots. Once she had them on, she threw on her black leather jacket.

"Livia Sweetie!" exclaimed James entering her apartment.

"James." She flew across the room into her friend's arms nearly knocking him to the floor. "It's been too long."

"Yes too long darling. This tour is almost over just a few more months left, then home until the next job. You ready?"

"Just about. Looking for my watch. Then we're good to go. I thought we'd go to The Burrow for dinner, then Del Moniques for drinks and dancing. We haven't gone there in ages. Rosie's going to think we've abandoned her." They walked out of her apartment and locked the door.

"Sounds good to me Darling. I'm famished."

This is my first fanfic. Would appreciate feedback and reviews. :)


	2. Suprises

LATER AT THE CLUB

Two sets of blonde hair and blue eyes stepped through the doors at Del Moniques near 10:30. Alex had a feeling that Serena might be taking her to a gay bar and those suspicians were confirmed when they parked across the street. She felt the vibrations as well as heard the music once they were inside the door. The two blonde ADA bombshells walked around the corner and stopped to survey the floor ahead of them. Colorful lights sparkled and showered the dance floor like glitter, bouncing off dancing bodies. Platforms against the far wall were full of people dancing. _Man,_ Alex thought. _Those guys can dance _

"Earth to Alex, helllloo, anyone home?" Serena smirked at the lack of response.

"Sorry Serena, long day. What do you say to drinks?"

"About time Cabot," she smirked. She took hold of Alex's arm as she made her way through the crowd to the bar. With drinks in hand, they decided to find a table to settle down for a while. On their way across the bar there was a commotion on the dance floor and they decided to check it out.

The song had changed to Christina Aguilera's Candyman and the crowd was hooting and hollering for someone in the center. Alex and Serena made their way as close as they could so they can see what the buzz was all about. The couple was making their way around the circle turning, twisting and legs kicking out everywhere. There was something very familiar about the brunette dancing with the fit light brown haired man. On the next turn she seen the woman's face and her jaw dropped. There in front of her was non other than Detective Olivia Benson.

Serena had recognized Olivia a few seconds sooner and was watching her best friend closely for her reaction. She smirked at the awestruck look on Alex's face.

She moved closer to Alex so she could hear her over the music. "Lexie dear, I do believe you are drooling." She chuckled to herself as she pulled away.

"I...wow, had no idea." Serena arched an eyebrow. Of all her years of friendship with Alex, she had never known the slightly taller blonde to be at a loss of words. She tucked this revelation away to be brought up for teasing at a later date.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Serena asked a little suprised.

It took a few moments for her to comprehend what Serena asked and to come up with a response.

Still not able to take her eyes off of Olivia, she collected her thoughts as best she could. "I heard the rumors, but thought they were just that. I don't usually listen to office gossip."

"Geez, now it all makes sense, and here I thought you were just a chicken shit." Serena chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

Alex's brain finally kicked in in time to hear Serena's last comment, and it earned her a playfull shot to the arm. She was just about to voice her remark when sparkling blue eyes met a pair of deep espresso eyes. Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she watched them end their dance and the rest of the crowd continued on.

She assumed this was Olivia's friend she was talking to Elliot about earlier that day. She leaned in and said something to him, and when he nodded they both started walking towards Alex and Serena. Alex straightened at the sight so Serena put a friendly hand on her arm so she would relax. She unfolded her arms and held them at her side.

"Serena, Alex how are you?" Olivia asked with suprise giving Serena and Alex a quick hug.

"Good good. Just out for a stress reliever dragging Alex with me."

"Oh," Olivia said with a hit of disappointment she tried to hide. "Uh, sorry. I should introduce you guys. James, this is ADA Serena Southerlyn and ADA Alex Cabot; this is James, my best friend."

"Correction, best 'gay' friend." He turned to the blondes. "Nice to meet you Serena, and Alex nice to put a face to the name." James shook each of their hand and kissed their cheek, but winked at Alex.

Olivia blushed with the comment and looked around avoiding eye contact with the blondes. This did not go missed by either ADA. _You are going to pay for that, James_ she thought."Um, did you guys want to join us? We have a table back there," she pointed.

Serena arched an eyebrow at Alex as asking her silently and she nodded. "Yeah sounds good. We've been looking for a table and they're full."

"Ok, do you need drinks? I'm going up to the bar," asked Olivia.

"Sure, I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Serena ordered.

"Ugh, do I have to tell you Livvie?" James said in a mock pout. Her eyes widened at the use of his nickname for her in front of Alex.

"Gin and tonic for me," Alex finally piped up.

"Alright, you guys go settle in and I'll be right back with drinks." Olivia disappeared into the crowd in the direction of the bar.

Both ADAs followed James to a small round booth to the right of the dance floor.

"So," James broke the silence. "You two are in the DA's office?"

"Yeah," replied Serena. "I work homicide. Alex here is with SVU."

"Is that where you two met?"

"No, we met in law school and have been best friends ever since," Alex explained with emphasis on best friends. "Are you just visiting New York or do you live here?"

Olivia returned just in time with their drinks to hear her question. She smiled to herself and was glad they seemed to bet getting along. They took their drinks and continued with the conversation.

"I live in New York, but work takes me away a lot."

"What type of work do you to?" Serena followed Alex's line.

"I'm a dancer and go on tour a lot."

"Wow, that explains you're show earlier," commented Alex. "You two were great out there."

"Thank you. I taught her everything I know," replied James with a wink. "Just wait until a Cher song comes on, you haven't seen anything yet." This inspired a laugh out of the blonde ADAs, while Olivia looked at him in shock. Alex had never seen Olivia blush before, let alone multiple times. She found herself even more enthralled by the dark detective as the night went on.

"What kind of dancing do you do James?" Alex changed the topic, but stored the ammo away for another time.

"Any kind I can. I've toured with Janet Jackson, Nelly Furtado, Pink, Rihanna, and Cher on her fairwell tour. When I'm not touring, I try my hand at broadway, and teaching at a center in Midtown."

"Wow, what was that like? Must have been quite the experience." Serena stated. "What has been your favorite?"

"It definately was. Janet is pretty cool to work for. She was all sexy and confident during the concerts and stuff, but was so shy and quiet when not onstage." He thought hard for a minute. "Cher has to be my favorite job though. She was so incredible, and positive all the time, and so much fun to be around. She would come on the dancers bus sometimes and play cards or whatever games we had. She is Liv's favorite too." He nudged her shoulder with the comment.

"Yeah, so, can't I like Cher? Her music's great to dance to, sing to, not to mention she's damn hot for her age too." She smirked and pointed out matter-of-factly.

This brought a round of chuckles to the table. At just that moment, Alex thought she heard a Cher song coming up next.

James looked with a sideways glance at Olivia "Speak of the devil, and your themesong to boot. Let's go," he said as he pushed her out of the booth. '_Song for the Lonely'_ was the song"Be right back ladies." Alex and Serena nodded as they turned and headed into the crowd to an area still visible from the table.

"You having fun," Serena asked as she took a sip of her drink. "Do you need another drink?"

"No, I'm good. I'm glad you talked me into coming out with you, we both needed this."

Serena nodded in agreement. "What do you say, shall we join them?"

Alex's eyes widened at the prospect of dancing with the brunette. She smirked and nodded. The wove through the crowd until they met with the other two. James and Olivia were in perfect sync to the music, and Alex could only guess that James taught Olivia moves of the dance routines they did on tour. They danced together for the next couple of songs until they got thirsty and headed to the bar. Olivia ordered the drinks, and the short blonde bartender nodded with a wink.

"I think she likes you detective," Alex leaned in to Olivia and whispered gently, feeling a pull of jealousy.

"Who?" she looked in suprise. Alex nodded in the direction of the girl behind the bar. "Oh Rosie? No, no, she's just a friend of mine. She's straight her brother owns the bar." Olivia thought she saw a small sigh of relief come from the beautiful ADA. _Was that what I think it was? Was she jealous of Rosie? No, she can't be. She's straight, just out to support Serena nothing more._ But she still couldn't help the way she felt for the slightly taller blue eyed woman.

With drinks in hand, they made their way back to their table. Conversation flowed easily and comfortably for the next hour. Olivia got up to go to the washroom and left the two blue eyed women and James to go and dance to another song while waiting. They made it back to the table after the next song and Olivia wasn't there. Alex looked from Serena to James, her brow laced with concern. "Must be a long line-up in there," he shrugged.

A few more songs played before Alex finally spotted her. "There she is, must've seen someone she knew," she pointed out.

James turned to look in Olivia's direction. "Oh no, this isn't going to end good."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked also with concern.

"That's her ex. Really did a number on Liv, messed her up for a long time."

The ADA's looked at each other, then back to Olivia and the woman. Olivia was angrily listening to the dark haired woman next to her. She said something to her and it looked like the conversation was over. She went to leave when the woman grabbed her arm by the elbow. Alex tensed up at the sight and wanted to walk over there and take Olivia away. She turned to the woman holding her arm, her eyes shooting daggers. Her lips moved briefly, she jerked her arm free of the grasp and turned on her heel and walked away from the woman. The three at the table watched the usually unshakable detective exit the bar.

"Shit!." James bolted from the booth to catch up to the fleeing detective.


	3. Revelations

Once out of the door, he looked left then right seeing her walking half a block away. He ran to catch up to her. "Liv!" He called when he got within earshot. "Liv...Olivia, wait up, what's going on?"

Olivia ignored James' attempt and kept walking. She didn't want to be around anyone for a while. She hated that she felt this way every time she was around Cassie. She was unable to show any emotion or feeling unless it was convenient for her and even then it was just a half-hearted facade. Every second that she was thinking about the situation with Cassie only angered her more. A loud voice brought her out of her reverie.

"OLIVIA BENSON!" She stopped and turned around to see James on her heel.

"James, I..." she started but he put his hands up to stop her.

"Are you okay Liv? What the hell did she want?" James' voice laced with concern. She finally looked up and made eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I don't think I'm good company right now. I'm too pissed right now and just want to be alone. I'm sorry to ruin your night; hopefully tomorrow night will be better." She offered a weak smile.

"You sure Livvie? I don't want you to be alone, I could come with you." He raised his eyebrows in response.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll give you a call though if I need anything, ok?" She just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch.

"Deal, but call me when you get home ok Sweetie?" He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Ok, will do Jay." She pulled away and started in the direction of her apartment.

James went back into the club in search of his new found friends. He spotted them on the dance floor and decided to get a drink and meet them at the table. When they made their way back James explained the situation with Olivia.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Serena said as she looked at Alex. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what went on between them, but she'll be ok in a few days."

Alex fidgited with her glass for a few minutes before gathering the courage to ask some questions she hoped James would answer. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but what happened between Detective Benson and her ex?" Her urge to know was out of concern for the brunette detective and it was betrayed in her voice.

James preceded to tell the lovely ladies the story of Olivia and Cassie's relationship. The information he divulged appalled Alex, to think that someone who claims to love you can cause so much pain. If she ever ran into this woman she would give her a piece of her mind and more.

"Liv can be so stubburn," he continued with a 'lighter subject'. "She always has to act so strong, even though she is torn apart inside and not much for letting people help."

A stranger then approached the table and asked Serena to dance. She made her way out of the booth and followed the woman onto the dance floor. Alex used this time alone with James to her advantage. "James, I would like to..."she started, looking for extra courage. "I...um, sort of have a favor I would like to ask of you."

He looked at her with a knowing smirk on his face and listened to her request.


	4. Support

Thank you to everyone for your reviews and patience. I'm working 2 jobs at the moment and finding time to write is tricky but here it is.

Olivia walked through and closed the door to her apartment and threw her keys on the table beside the door. Shetook off her jacket, hung it in the closet then made her way into her bedroom, rid herself of her clothes and took a long relaxing shower. Once she was done and dressed in a tank top and pj pants, she turned on the tv and flipped through channels. The detective soon became restless so she pulled a DVD from the shelf near the tv and popped it into the dvd player. The music started right away and she busied herself with cleaning her apartment.

She sang along with the dvd as she threw out take-out containers, washed the dishes and was about to start sweeping when someone knocked on her door. _Go away James I don't want to talk right now_ she thought. The knocking persisted and it was starting to annoy Olivia. Finally she had had enough.

"Fuck James," she shouted as she reached for the door. "I told you I didn't want..." she was silenced when she realized it wasn't James at her door, but Alex. Olivia must have had that 'deer caught in the headlights' look because Alex let out a squeak of a giggle. "Oh I'm so sorry counselor, I-I didn't know...I thought you were James, I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot. Would you like to come in?"

Alex had never known Olivia to babble on, but realized the older woman was so adorable when she was flustered. "Yes thank you." She stepped through the door into the brightly lit apartment. Her attention immediately went to the tv as she heard the loud music, and chuckled when she saw what it was. "I guess James is right, you are quite the Cher fan," she teased, a huge grin lighting up her face.

_Uh oh, busted!_ She thought her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Here, I'll just get that." She looked for the remote but couldn't find it. _Damn, why do I have to walk around with the stupid remote when I'm cleaning?_ After a few quick moments she got fed up with looking for it and walked over to the dvd player and paused it. "Just make yourself at home councillor, would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, wine?"

"Please Olivia, call me Alex." She said warmly. "Um, I'll have tea."

"Ok, is jasmine tea ok?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

With that Olivia went into the kitchen and Alex made herself comfortable on the couch. Just as she sat down, the dvd started playing again. Alex watched as a couple people spun long red material that hung from the ceiling with a couple dancers swinging from the middle by their hands. There were other dancers on stage that had on tribal costumes, and a huge screen in the background displaying flames. Just then Olivia came back in with a steaming mug of tea.

"Oh no, did you turn that on?" Alex chuckled as Olivia blushed a bright red and started looking for the remote again.

"No, it came on when I sat down." As soon as she finished Alex realized how it sounded.

A dark brow shot up with clear disbelief and a hint of amusement in her espresso eyes. "Ok coun... Alex, what evidence do you have to support your defence?"

Alex smiled at the detective's playfulness. "Well Detective, did you actually see me turn on the dvd player?"

Olivia's mouth opened, then closed as she bit her lip in thought. "Well, no, but if you were the only one in the room when it came back on and the evidence, or lack thereof points to you." _There._ She thought _Alex had been defeated_. But as it turns out there would be no such luck.

"Okay, and how do I know that you didn't find the remote in the kitchen and turn it on forgetting that I was here?" Ha, n_ow I've got you._

Olivia's jaw dropped momentarily before she collected herself to look for the remote, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the ever perceptive blonde. The brunette started feeling around inbetween the couch cushions not giving it much attention. She hadn't noticed how close to Alex she was until she had a hand inbetween each side of the cushions that Alex was sitting on. As dark brown orbs met crystal blue pools the remote was forgotten. Alex's breath caught in her throat as she was entranced by Olivia's eyes.Then realization set in and the detective pulled away, a crimson flush making its was up her face.

"I-I'm sorry." Olivia chuckled nervously and pulled away from the couch, the remote remaining in it's hiding spot.

Alex let out the breath she was holding and was the first to break the silence. "So, James is quite the guy, huh?"

Olivia smiled at the thought of James. "Yeah, he is, but doesn't know when to let go sometimes."

The counselor nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure if she should tell Olivia that she knew about Cassie, so she just gave support. "If you need to talk anytime, I'm here." She layed a hand on Olivia's forearm. She nodded her thanks looking blankly ahead. Alex reached into the space between the cushion and armrest, pulled out the remote and handed it to Olivia.

"I'll give this to you on one condition detective."

An eyebrow shot up and an amused look on her face. "And what may this condition be, counselor?"

"You restart the dvd and we watch it. I've never seen Cher and what better place to start with the farewell tour?"

The brunette smirked and shook her head. "Would you like popcorn to go with Cher?" She rose off the couch.

"Love some. Need some help with it?" She reached to grab the tea mugs off the coffee table and followed Olivia into the kitchen.

Olivia reached into a cupboard and took out a bag of popcorn kernels, then pulled out a popcorn maker. Alex looked at her questioningly. "I burn microwave popcorn, and this is healthier anyway." She handed a block of butter to Alex, "You can melt the butter in the microwave to put on top, and add some brown sugar to make carmel glaze if you like." Alex grinned, glad that Olivia let her help.

Once the popcorn was ready, they reconvened on the couch with soda's and the bowl of snacks in the centre of the couch. Olivia restarted the dvd and settled in on the couch. Once the music started Alex looked over to Olivia a glint of excitment in her eye. She noticed the younger woman looking at her and smiled warmly.

"Something I can do for your counselor?" She turned her attention from the dvd to the blue eyed beauty.

_Caught!_ Was all she could think. _Now to get yourself out of this one._ "No, no, I-um..." she rambled nervously trying to come up with something. Olivia was amazed to find the usually witty ADA at a loss for words and couldn't believe it was possible to fall even more for her. _Why her? Why does it have to be the straight woman I fall for?_

"You know, I recognize some these songs," Alex said to her companion. "She's not so bad."

"That's what I say," she looked at Alex with a wink. "The songs are great for the soul too, good for pick-me ups."

"I'll bet, know from experience?" Alex immediately knew she made a mistake. Olivia's face dropped and her gaze shifted through the floor. "Liv, I am so sorry, I was out of line I shouldn't have..."

Olivia cut her off. "No no, it's ok. You are right, actually. I focussed all my emotion into work, I didn't come home for nights on end. I slept in the crib after working until 4 or 5 in the morning, only to get up and have coffee made when people started showing up. Whatever time I was home I watched this dvd until I fell asleep on the couch." Tears brimmed her eyes at the memories of the dark time she went through after Cassie. Alex moved closer and put her arm on Olivia's back rubbing small soothing circles. Her eyes spilled over and hot tears blazed trails down her face, any emotional walls dissipated. It broke Alex's heart to see Olivia Benson, the strong, passionate, caring, kind individual reduced to shambles. She put her arm around the detective's shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. Olivia put her arms around her slender waist and held on tightly. A few minutes later she pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to break down like this. I thought I was passed this stage, but I guess seeing her tonight just brought it all back." She couldn't look at Alex, so she stared at the coffee table.

Alex brought up Olivia's head to look at her. "Olivia Benson," she started gently. "That woman is a waste of space if you ask me. You deserve so much more. There are any number of people who would love to be with you, show you the love and devotion you deserve." She kissed Olivia on the forehead and pulled her into a warm hug. After feeling hot tears soak through her shirt, she pulled away slightly from Olivia.

Knowing what she was thinking, Olivia explained. "No one has ever said anything so nice to me before." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hands and a small smile appeared. "Thank you Alex."

Alex's face lit up knowing she could say something so simple to cheer up the detective. "Anytime Liv." She reluctantly let go of Olivia so they could watch the rest of the dvd. Olivia released a small sigh of disappointment at the loss of contact. Alex picking up on this moved to the far side of the couch, picked up a pillow and placed in her lap. She looked at the brunette on the other end and patted the pillow making her intent clear. Olivia crawled across the couch and laid her head in Alex's lap. "This okay? Are you comfortable?"

"Mmmm, yeah much better." Alex relaxed and put her arm over her friend's should, the other hand absent-mindedly running her through her silky brown hair. Within a few minutes, the detective was asleep. This brought a proud smile to the attorney's face. _She is so magnificent. If you only knew how much I love holding you, how much I love you._

At the end of the movie Alex tried to reach for the remote to turn off the tv. The movement woke Olivia from her sleep. "Liv, I didn't mean to wake you. Just trying to turn off the tv."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry it's ok. Wow, it's late," she stated looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I should be going. I have a ton of paperwork waiting for the morning with my name on it." She stood up, gathered the popcorn bowl and cups and brought them into the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't counsellor. You are staying here for the night. It's late and I'm not going to trust your safety to cab drivers." Alex opened her mouth to retaliate and Olivia put her hands up to stop her. "This is not open to discussion," she said softly, but with enough force that Alex conceded.

Once everything was cleaned up, Olivia got a spare blanket and pillow from the closet in the hallway. She brought them into the living room and set them on the couch. She then disappeared into her bedroom and pulled out an NYPD t-shirt and sweats, set them on the bed and exited the room. "My bedroom is at the end of the hall. There is a pair of clothes you can change into on the bed and a toothbrush on the sink."

"No way detective, I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"Well, counsellor, technically you're not kicking me out of my bed if I give it up to you." She flashed Alex her crooked grin.

She crumbled at the sight of that smile. "Ok, but under one condition."

"You and you're conditions," she smirked. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to sleep in your bed if you're not in it. It's not fair for you to sleep on your couch while I get the comfortable bed. So, compromise?"

Olivia hesitated in her decision, and gave in. _Why do I bother trying to argue with a lawyer?_ "Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you're ready." She nodded her head.

Alex went into the bedroom with a proud smirk on her face. _Alex 2, Olivia 1_ she thought. She found the room to be quite beautiful. The walls were a light creamy tan color, with accents of all shades of blue. A light blue and tan comforter covered the very inviting queen size bed. She spotted the clothes laid out for her and quickly changed into them. Once she was done, she padded through the apartment barefoot in search of Olivia. She found her looking out the window in the living room and walked over to her. Olivia turned her head to see her coming up behind her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"The city looks so tranquil at night," she started without looking away from the window. "I love looking at it from high up you can see so much farther and with the lights, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Majestic," Alex finished for her. A dark head nodded in agreement.

She turned to face the slightly taller attorney, "shall we call it a night?" Alex's head bobbed yes and she followed Olivia to the bedroom.

Once under the covers, Olivia turned to Alex. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She broke eye contact and her eyes searched around the moonlit bedroom. "I was wondering if-wanted to know if-if you...could you hold me Alex?"

"Absolutely Liv. C'mere." She opened her arms invitingly and the detective shifted into Alex's arms. It felt good to have her arms around the dark haired woman.

"Thank you for everything tonight Alex. I'm glad you came over tonight." She snuggled into the counsellor's long soft neck.

"You're more than welcome Liv, I'm here for you anytime," she kissed Olivia's temple. "I'm glad I came over tonight too. Sweet dreams Liv."


	5. Strength

Olivia woke up with the protective arms of the ADAstill wrapped around her. She smiled momentarily before reluctantly unwrapping herself from the young ADA's arms. She had a plan to make her friend breakfast as a 'thank you' for being there for her the night before. Sliding a drawer door open, she pulled out a sweater put it on. She opened the door and closed it soundlessly as to not wake the beautiful blonde sleeping within. Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took out what she needed and set it on the counter. The next thing she did was grind coffee beans and made a pot of coffee.

Alex woke up to bright light shining through the half-covered window. She looked over her shoulder and seen an empty bed. The wafting scent of coffee and bacon was seeping into the room and she decided to investigate. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she propelled herself up and padded out of the bedroom. Upon entering the kitchen, she spotted Olivia making French toast and turning sizzling bacon.

"Morning detective," she announced her entry.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" the older woman handed her companion a mug of coffee.

"Mmm, better than I have in a long time. How about you?"

"I slept very well. There is a newspaper on the table if you'd like to read it. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Alex sat at the table and opened up the paper. Olivia was back and forth bringing food to the table as it was ready. 

"Can I help you set the table or something?" She said setting down the newspaper.

"No I've got it all covered," the detective winked.

Once everything was on the table, she sat down across the table. Alex looked at the food in front of her in amazement. There was French toast, scrambled eggs with cheese sprinkled on top, bacon, breakfast sausages and hash browns.  
"Wow, you didn't have to go all out Liv, this is incredible."

"It is my pleasure. I love to cook and it's kind of depressing to cook for just one person, so enjoy it Miss Cabot."

"That I can assure you I am Miss Benson. So what are your plans for today? Are you on call?"

"No, it's my weekend off, and with James being in town we go out both Friday and Saturday night." The brunette reached for more bacon and French toast. "You are more than welcome to join us tonight, and Serena too. It was fun last night until, well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I would love to come again tonight. I'll call Serena and see if she's up for it too."

They talked comfortably until the end of breakfast where Alex insisted in helping Olivia do the dishes. Once that task was completed, Alex took a quick shower and put on her clothes from the night before. It was Olivia's turn to shower. She proceeded to make Olivia's bed and then sent in search of a pen and paper. Once she found what she was looking for, wrote down what she wanted, left the paper on the bed and let herself out of Olivia's apartment.

Olivia finished her shower and walked into her bedroom to find a neatly made bed and a piece of paper lying on top. She picked it up and started reading it:

_Olivia,_

_By the time you read this I will be on my way home. I would like to thank you for the wonderful breakfast this morning. Feel free to give me a call later today and if I don't hear from you I hope to see you tonight. _

_Alex_

Olivia smiled to herself as she reread the note before placing it on the nightstand. She had just gotten dressed when the ring of her cell phone broke the silence.

"Benson." She answered while cleaning up the bathroom.

"So Livvie, how was your night?" James' voice came over the line and she could hear the smile on his face.

"It was fine," she told him, knowing what he was trying to fish out of her. "I came home, turned on the Cher DVD and cleaned my apartment. Then I went to sleep. End of story."

"Uh huh, you know what I'm talking about Liv, beautiful tall blonde with bright blue eyes. You weren't kidding when you told me about her. So, did you two have fun last night?" 

"What? Nothing happened and nothing probably will." She sighed into the phone. "She's as straight as they come James, trust me. I work with her everyday."

"I wouldn't be so sure Sweetie. She was at a gar bar last night." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but Serena said she had to drag Alex out to the bar, which means she's there to support Serena not to find someone."

"Yeah well you didn't see the way she reacted when you were talking to Cassie last night or when she grabbed your arm."

"She seen that?" She was glad she was alone. No one to see her embarrassment. 

"Yeah so did Serena. What did she say to you?"

"Oh, the same shit. 'I miss you Liv' and 'I never meant to hurt you'. 'I want you back'. Cassie said she had been going to the bar every weekend for four months trying to catch me there. She knew I would eventually show up when you came back into town. I told her I've moved on with my life and there was no room for her in it, and you know the rest."

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry Sweetie. We'll have to come up with a plan if she's there tonight."

"We?" An eyebrow arched in question.

"Yeah, Serena and I got to talking after Alex left for your place. She had a great time with us last night and would love to do it again. I told her that we're going tonight again and she was welcome to come."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to meet somewhere for lunch? We can discuss this there."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at Guerino's in 45 minutes."

"I'll be there. Later James."

--

Alex Cabot walked into her apartment with a wide smile. She had just spent the night comforting the woman of her dreams. She was amazed at the trust Olivia had to be so vulnerable in front of her. All the younger woman wanted was to take away all the pain that was caused to the strong dark beauty. Alex was pulled out of her reverie by the shrill ring of her phone.

"Cabot."

"Hey Lex, how was your night?" Serena teased.

"It was fine. I'm sorry I ditched you, how was the rest of your night?" She walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. 

"It was a lot of fun actually. James is a fun guy and is quite a celebrity at the club. The dancing was just what I needed to let go. Now, back to my question. Did you spend the night?"

Alex smirked. "You never let up, do you?"

"Absolutely not, so?"

"Did I sleep there? Yes. Nothing happened. She was upset about the incident with her ex, and I comforted her. We watched the Cher farewell DVD and she fell sleep on my lap. Serena, that woman really did a number on Olivia. I've never seen her break down like that ever." 

"Yeah, James said she hurt Olivia. Did she open up about it to you?"

"Not so much what happened, but the aftermath. I had no idea what to do or say. I stayed the night and she made me breakfast this morning as a thank you." She wanted to keep the other details to herself. The coffee machine beeped signaling it was finished brewing.

"Yeah, that's a tough situation. It's sad that she had to go through that. James said that they are probably going again tonight and invited us to go. You up for it?" Serena asked before she forgot.

"Yeah actually. Olivia said the same thing this morning too." She made herself a cup of coffee and walked down the hall to her office. Opening her attache she pulled her files and paperwork out and set it on her desk. "I'll call Olivia and see what time they are going to be there and we can meet them. I'm going to let you go I have a lot of work to get through before tonight."

"Okay call me when you find out."

"Will do, talk to you later Serena."

"Bye Lex."

Alex snapped her phone shut and set it on her desk. She got out a pen and legal pad and got to work.

Olivia's day had been somewhat busy. After a long lunch with James, she got all her laundry together and took it to the laundry mat down the street. Once she was home and had the laundry put away, she continued the cleaning she had started the previous night before her interruption. Finally finishing her tasks, the detective made herself some tea and sat down to watch TV. It wasn't long before she was bored so she reached for her cell phone. Scrolling down her list of contacts, she found the one she wanted, took a deep breath and pressed send.

"Cabot," came the sweet voice on the other end.

"Good afternoon Counselor." She bit her top lip nervously.

"Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, the note you left said I could call you, and I'm calling you."

Alex could hear the smile on her as she spoke into the phone. "I'm glad you did. How are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I would say the same if it wasn't for this sea of paperwork I'm buried under." She chuckled as she put down the file she wasn't paying attention to anymore. "How's your day been?"

"Not too bad. Got some stuff done I need to do, went for lunch with James, finished cleaning my apartment."

"Yeah, sorry about interrupting you last night. I probably should have called before I came over-I..." 

Olivia cut her off. "Now Alex, don't even think about apologizing. I'm happy that you came over last night. I didn't think I would be very good company, but at the same time I didn't want to be alone. I know it sounds crazy."

"Oh no Detective, it doesn't sound crazy at all. I know what you mean. I wasn't really in the mood for going out last night with all the paperwork and reports to go through, but I'm very happy I did." Alex now sported her own wide smile.

"I am happy you did as well. Have you talked to Serena about going out again tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I have. She asked me if I wanted to go again. I guess James asked her last night to go again and to call me about it." Both women laughed at the situation and how both James and Olivia think alike.

"Yeah, Munch had a theory a few years back about that. He said that James and I were experimented on when we were born. Something about mind control or mind manipulation, I can't remember exactly. We had supposedly switched minds to think like the other seeing as how we were both such good friends and both were attracted to the same sex." This brought on another bout of laughter from the women that brought them to tears.

"Munch and his theories," Alex said once she had caught her breath. "They are certainly entertaining but make no sense whatsoever."

Olivia was wiping tears from her eyes. "I know. You should see him on a slow day. He comes up with a conspiracy for anything and everything imaginable."

They talked for a few minutes longer before saying goodbyes. Both agreed to meet at the club at 10pm.

--

Serena arrived at Alex's apartment at 9:00, and soon found out Alex was still in her bath robe.

"You're not ready yet?"

"No, I can't seem to find anything to wear."

Serena arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Riight. Alexandra Cabot can't find anything to wear. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Detective, would it?"

Alex blushed nodded. "I just want to look presentable."

"Okay, first of all you don't want to look presentable."

"I don't?" Alex asked confused.

"No silly, you want to look hot!"

"Okay, you pick then."

Serena was one step ahead. She already had an idea for Alex and she started looking through her closet and drawers. Once she found them, she handed the pile of clothes to Alex. "Here, try these."

Alex took the clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. She changed into the clothes Serena picked out. A pair of snug fitting faded jeans and a deep blue short-sleeved t-shirt. She applied a little makeup before blow drying her hair. "What do you think, put my hair up or down?"

Serena cocked her head to the side for a minute to think then decided. "Leave it down."

Alex finished putting the finishing touches on her attire, then went into the kitchen. "Some wine before we leave?" 

"Of course." Alex uncorked the bottle of red wine she chose and poured two glasses. They talked and drank another glass of wine before grabbing their jackets and heading out.

--

Olivia and James showed up at the club a little after ten to find it was just over half full. She told Alex and Serena to come a earlier so that it would be easier to find them. Del Monique's gets pretty busy and gets easy to lose people. The two attorneys spotted them as they came in and walked towards them. Olivia's breath was taken away when she seen Alex. She was wearing a tight dark blue shirt and tight black pants. Her soft golden hair swept around her face and her black framed glasses added to the casual elegance. _I don't think there's a way this woman can look more beautiful than she does right now. I can't take my eyes off of her._ Warning bells were going off in her brain as she realized she was holding her breath. She let it out slowly and quietly so she wouldn't be noticed.

Alex's jaw almost hit the floor when she seen James and Olivia walk in. _She is so gorgeous. I absolutely love it when she wears her leather jackets._ Olivia was wearing her tan colored leather jacket with a white top and black slacks. Serena nudged Alex with her elbow as they got to their friends.

"Ladies, glad you could make it out." He hugged each one excitedly. 

"Well of course," stated Alex. "I enjoyed myself last night and wanted to do it again." She looked at Olivia as she said the last part.

James and Serena looked at Olivia and Alex, then back at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Well, anyone for drinks? First rounds on me." Olivia motioned to the bar. 

"Okay." The three replied and nodded. 

"How about a few games of pool?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm in." James piped up.

"Me too," agreed Alex.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Once they were at the table, Olivia put the quarters into the slots and released the balls. "So how we going to do this? Who's on what team?"

"Well," started Serena. "How about James and I take on you two."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. "You're on," replied Olivia playfully.

James winked at Serena and she grinned in return. 

They played 4 games with Olivia and Alex winning 3. 

"Okay I've taken enough of a beating. I'm done for now." She put her cue away and sat at a stool next to the pool table.

"Yeah, me too," commented James. "I'm going to get more drinks. Anyone else want another?" He was off to the bar once he had confirmations.

"You up for another game Olivia?"

"Yeah you bet." Alex beamed and began setting up the table.

Alex broke but nothing went in. Olivia took the opportunity to sink 3 striped balls before it was Alex's turn again. She put 2 away then missed. It was Olivia who while trying to sink her second ball also sunk the 8 ball automatically granting Alex the win. 

"Damn, not the best way to lose, but good game Alex."

"Yeah you too Olivia." They shook hands and went to join Serena and James on the dance floor.

"So who won?" James asked.

"I did." Alex put her hand up and grinned. James hi-fived her and continued dancing. 

After dancing a few more songs, they retreated to their table to relax for a little while. The bar was starting to fill making the space on the dance floor tighter and harder to walk through. They had just missed the waitress so Olivia volunteered to get drinks. James and the ladies talked while waiting for Olivia to come back. 

"I wonder what's taking Liv so long." Wondered James after close to 20 minutes. "Rosie is usually good with getting our orders. Must be really busy tonight."

His two blonde companions scanned the bar area and dance floor, and it was Serena who spotted her first. She tapped James and pointed. 

"Oh that bitch is going to catch an earful now." He was angry as he moved to get out of the booth.

Alex quickly grabbed his arm before he could leave. "No, please let me." She stood up beside him and he heard the pleading in her voice. He nodded and conceded to his seat.

_What am I doing? What the hell am I going to say when I get there? _She strode toward Olivia with her prosecutor face on and the air of confidence she has when she's in the court room. 

Serena looked over to James. "Just watch this. She's going to go all lawyer on her sorry ass."

Olivia caught sight of Alex as she approached. "There you are Sweetheart," Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's arm and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going up to the bar, would you like something while I'm there?" Olivia was thankful for the low lighting and hoped Cassie couldn't see her blush. 

"Yeah, I'll have a beer please." Olivia gave a small smile.

"Since when the hell were you ever into blondes," remarked the dark haired woman with disdain. "Thought your type was the more 'intelligent' kind."

Alex could feel Olivia clench her fist. She slid her hand down and laced her fingers with Olivia's, then turned to the woman. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me," she said with light hint of sarcasm. "I'm Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot." She extended her free hand to the woman.

The woman in front of her dropped her jaw and glared in disbelief. Alex pulled her hand back, pleased with the reaction she got.

Olivia seemed to draw the strength from Alex she needed. "As I told you last night Cassie, I've moved on with my life. I do not want you to be a part of my life and wish you would leave me alone." The still stunned woman opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it when one eyebrow on the illustrious blonde arched in challenge. She turned around and was quickly lost amongst the party-goers.

Olivia let out a shaky breath and ran her left hand through her short espresso hair. Alex turned with look of concern for her friend and was met with a fierce hug. She buried her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "Alex, thank you so much. I don't think I could have done that without you." She pulled away slightly and found that deep sky blue she loved so much. "It means a lot to me, thank you. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it." She smiled genuinely at Alex.

Alex grinned back. "Did you see her face? I thought she was going to throw her drink on me." Both women had a good laugh for a few moments. Alex put her forehead against Olivia's. "Mmmm, how I love hearing you laugh."

Olivia was completely stunned. She had never heard that from anyone before and her eyes watered over. It was then that she realized they were still holding hands. She brought her hand up still laced with Alex's and kissed each soft knuckle, still gazing into the crystal blue orbs. A single tear slid down her cheek and Alex's chest tightened. She leaned in and kissed where the tear had been, wanting to kiss all her pain away. She kissed her cheek once more before making slightcontact with Olivia's lips. The kiss was soft and delicate, blowing away anything she had dreamt about kissing her. _Oh my God, I am finally kissing Olivia._ Olivia was shocked at first, but quickly responded applying the same small amount of pressure. _Alex Cabot is kissing me! I thought she was...ah what the hell! She's kissing me!_

It is a long chapter, but well over due. I could have gone on, but thought that was a good point to stop the chapter. Enjoy :)


	6. Fears

Serena and James seen the whole event play out from their vantage point and could only stare at each other in amazement. "I wonder what she said to Cassie." They had a good chuckle with the speculation.

The kiss sent electrifying waves down Olivia's spine and she slightly shuddered. Olivia slipped a hand up to the back of Alex's neck and into her silky golden hair. She deepened the kiss and poured all her feelings for Alex into that slow passionate kiss. They reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for oxygen let itself be known.

"Wow that was incredible." Olivia was the first to speak. "I've wanted to do that for so long." She looked shyly away from Alex.

"Really?" She was surprised with the new information. "Then I guess you'd be happy to know that I have also wanted to kiss you for quite some time." They spent the next few minutes looking into each other's eyes. "Perhaps we should get back to the other two before they think we are missing in action."

"Yeah maybe we should. How about that stop at the bar?" Alex nodded and they made their way to the bar, ordered their drinks and weaved back to their friends.

"Well well, about time you two. I could have died of thirst before you brought back something to drink."James jibed and as expected Olivia and Alex both flushed.

"Yeah, well, we got a little caught up back there." Olivia pointed behind her with her thumb with a lopsided grin on her face.

Serena had a cheeky look on his face. "Yeah, I know." She motioned herself and James. "We saw it."

The lovely ladies across the way looked at each other with giddy grins. "Alex, I would like to know what you said to Cassie. I couldn't believe it when she walked away."

Alex recounted her introduction which brought a round of laughter and congratulations from James. "Good for you Doll, way to give her the proverbial slap. She definitely deserved it."

After a short time, Alex excused herself from the group saying she had to use the little ladies room. When she got back, she situated herself beside her detective with a Cheshire cat grin and a wink. They talked for a while longer, Serena telling all sorts of stories about Alex and what party days they had in college. Then a familiar song began to play over the speakers:

_When you're standing on the edge of nowhere_

_There's only one way up_

_So your hearts got to go there_

"Alright guys. Up and at 'em let's dance." Alex said pulling Olivia out of the booth with her. James and Serena right on their heels.

"You requested this song, didn't you Alex?" Olivia smirked and started dancing. Alex winked in response inciting a chuckle and head shake from the brunette. Alex wrapped a hand around Olivia's waist and pulled her close, her heart speeding up at the close proximity. She then sang along to her not being able to break eye contact.

_So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no_

Olivia's heart fluttered at the younger woman's gesture and realized that they were motionless, people dancing and moving all around them. She threaded her hand in silky blonde hair and caressed a smooth cheek desperately trying to hold back the tears that now filled her eyes. Without a word, Olivia broke from the embrace and turned to leave.

"Olivia?" Alex's voice was laced with concern and confusion as she felt her presence slipping away. The detective was quickly swallowed by the sea of party goers. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay Alex?" It was James' turn to worry.

"Y-Yes...um, no...I don't know..."

"Ah okay, I'll go find our Cinderella before she turns into a pumpkin." His attempt at humor brought a small smile that tugged at Alex's lips. He left the two blonde ADA's in their own capable hands.

Serena soothingly rubbed Alex's arm. "It'll be okay Lex." She was shocked when the slightly taller blonde gave her a hug and squeezed.

"I know it probably will be, but I'm still worried about Liv. I hope it wasn't something I did." Even as she said it, she already had her answer.

"I'm thirsty, you want another drink?" Serena asked in hopes to occupy her friend's mind for a short time.

"Sure, but only water no more alcohol." Once they had drinks in tow, they tried to go back to the dance floor. Alex was finding herself searching the crowd for any sight of Olivia and was disappointed when she came up empty.

Alex's restlessness did not go unnoticed and Serena could only shake her head. "I've just noticed something about you Cabot."

She raised a perfect eyebrow and decided to bite. "Oh, and what might that be oh observant Serena?"

"You are so mushy when you're in love." She could barely contain her chuckle with the comment and braced herself for Alex's sharp wit.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one, am I?" She wagged her eyebrows with a grin on her face. She still looked around apprehensively.

"Yeah yeah Lex, whatever. Go, they've been gone a while." Serena motioned with her head and Alex looked at her with thankful eyes.

The tall ADA walked around the club, checked the bathrooms before finally deciding to look outside hoping Liv didn't leave yet. Once through the door she made her way through a small gathering of club goers. She was ready to turn around and go back into the loud music defeated when she heard the detective's voice. She found that Olivia and James were talking just around the corner in the alley.

"I don't know James I can't explain it. I froze and panicked, and I hurt Alex." Her voice cracked with the last revelation.

"Just go back in there and explain what happened I'm sure she'll understand."

"She deserves better than me James. I'm not the best person for her or anyone for that matter."

Alex's heart broke at hearing Olivia talk about herself like that.

"Do you love her?" Alex found herself straining to hear what the reply would be, holding her breath.

Without a thought, "You know I do."

"Then I think you should let her decide what she deserves."

"I know you're right. I just...I'm scared Jay. What if I fuck it up like I did last time?" The pieces of Alex's heart shattered. _I can't believe she's blaming herself for what went on._

"Olivia Serena Benson, I do not want to ever hear you talk like that again." His tone immediately turned stern. "You did nothing wrong. _Cassie_ is the one who is incapable of loving anyone, _Cassie_ is the one who broke up with you and asked you not to move out. _Cassie_ is the one who had numerous women over while you were still living with her. She used you Olivia, and no offense, but if she loved you at all she would not have done those things to you."

Alex gasped at the information she just heard. Guilt crept upon her conscience and she decided on a course of action. Gathering her wits about her she strode passed the corner into the alley where Olivia and James were hugging.

"There you two are," she started. "I was getting worr-...I'm interrupting. I'm sorry I'll just go find Serena."

"No no it's ok." Olivia straightened and wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"How about I go find Serena?" James offered and left the two alone.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Olivia was the first one to break the silence. Not able to make eye contact she ran her hand through her short hair. "I guess I just..."

Olivia was cut off by the feel of soft lips against hers. She felt a hand cup her face and the other gently held the back of her neck. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the blonde's neck. Alex slowly pulled back from the kiss to look into dark floating orbs. Olivia stared right back into deep blue eyes that carried her away on their waves. What she seen and felt in her eyes was love and compassion and made her heart soar to new heights.

"There's no need for you to apologize to me Olivia," Alex stated quietly. "I should be the one sorry for my forward actions on the dance floor." She looked away shyly.

A brunette head shook vehemently. "No Alex. What you did was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and I won't have you apologizing for it. I'm sorry for walking away from you, I was stunned and scared and reacted with my head instead of listening to my heart."

"Well I meant every word of it Liv." She cupped the olive colored face with both hands and spoke with all her heart.

"I'm an all or nothing kind of girl Alex, in it for the long haul." Brown eyes searched azure pools for a reaction.

She lightly tapped the nose in front of her and brought her head close enough to touch foreheads. "I'm glad, I was counting on it Liv."

Olivia let out the breath she was unaware that she was holding and relaxed into a smile. Closing the gap she leaned in and kissed Alex. Deepening the kiss, she poured all her passion and emotions for the ADA into the kiss and the blonde returned the kiss with even tenure.


	7. Music

The rest of the evening played out without a hitch. Conversation flowed freely and was only interrupted for dancing. Alex and Olivia never parted unless necessary, revelling in the contact. Around midnight the group decided it was late and went their separate ways. Olivia was wrapped in Alex's long slender arms waiting to hail a passing cab.

"Sweetie," Alex nudged the back of the brunette's neck. "I don't want to call it a night just yet, would you like to come over for coffee?"

Electric shivers were coursing through the detective's body at the sensation of Alex's breath on her neck. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and steady herself before she trusted her voice to answer. "I think I would like that very much." She smiled as she felt Alex smile against her neck. Olivia felt safe and protected in that embrace and wished it wouldn't end. They reluctantly pulled apart to hail a cab, and Alex gave directions to her apartment. Missing the contact, Olivia reached over and 

touched Alex's arm. She was met with a perfectly sculpted arched eyebrow as she extended her arm to the other side of the car. Brown eyes twinkled as the owner took the hand and brought it to her lips, placing soft kisses along the knuckles. She gently tugged on the hand to let her intention be known and Alex complied easily sliding across the seat to be tucked with her back against Olivia's chest. Olivia then placed a kiss to the blonde's temple and wrapped her arms around the slender woman.

They stayed this way until the cab pulled in front of the young attorney's building. The women stepped out after paying for the ride and entered the building.

"Evening Miss Cabot." A gentleman in a grey uniform tipped his hat as the two walked by.

Alex smiled warmly to the guards attending to booth. "Night Greg." She pushed the call button for the elevator and was happy to find it on the main floor. Once inside she pushed the appropriate floor and it began to move.

Olivia started to feel nervous as she realized she has never seen Alex's apartment before and became more nervous as the elevator sounded their arrival. Lost in her thought she didn't realize what floor they stopped on.

Alex fished for her keys in her purse as they stepped out of the elevator. Olivia wondered why there was only two doors on the floor. Alex opened the door on the left and waited for Olivia to come through before closing the door and turning on a light. Soft brown eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a very simple yet classic look that was uniquely Alex. Rich milky brown covered the walls met by equally dark hardwood floors. A creamy leather sofa set sat on top of a slightly darker area rug.

Alex had already hung her jacket in the closet taking out a second hang for Olivia's black leather jacket she adorned. She quickly slipped out of it and handed it to Alex who quickly had it on the hanger and deposited in the closet.

"Make yourself at home Olivia, I'll get us something to drink. Did you still want coffee? I have tea, orange juice, apple juice and water if you prefer something else?"

"Actually tea sounds wonderful."

Alex grinned and nodded her head. "Tea it is. I'll go get it ready and be right out."

Olivia turned to the living room and walked over to look out of the floor to ceiling window. _Hmmm, there's no balcony. Too bad. It would be amazing to watch a sunset from the balcony._ She smiled at the thought of watching a sunset, or even a sunrise with Alex. _Some other time maybe...hopefully._ She mused to herself. Prying herself away from the wonderful view, she spotted a shiny black baby grand piano facing the living room. Olivia walked over to it and ran her hand along the curve until she came up to the keys. Lifting the cover, she sat down.

Reaching into the cupboard Alex pulled out two mugs and set them on a tray beside the milk and sugar. Turning off the stove when the kettle whistled she filled a waiting teapot with the boiling water and added it to the tray. Then she heard a familiar song and thought Olivia had put on a CD chuckling because it was classical music she was hearing. With everything ready she picked up the tray and headed into the living room.

"I never thought you would be a classical music fan Oli..." Alex stopped when she realized that Olivia hadn't put a CD on, but was playing the piano. She carefully set the tray down on the coffee table before she dropped it and stood back up to watch and listen. The sight she witnessed was incredible. A brunette head swayed ever so slightly as she played Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, hands and fingers sweeping across the keys with grace and elegance. _The more I learn about this woman the further I fall in love with her._ _She is absolutely marvellous._ Still staring in amazement she didn't notice the end of the song.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to intrude...I should have asked first." Olivia looked away shyly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks and embarrassment at getting caught.

" No no no no, that was beautiful. I had no idea you could play." She smiled warmly at Olivia. _You are so damn adorable when you are flustered and shy._

"Thanks." Olivia absently running her hand through her spiky hair. "My mom had me in lessons from the time I was five. I found it my passion, and my saviour. Playing helped me get through a lot growing up and was the one thing I could always count on."

"I would love to hear you play something...you don't have to tonight if you don't want to...but if you do that would be okay with me." _Oh smooth Cabot. Babbling makes you so attractive._ "Um, tea is ready if you want some."

Olivia flashed her patented lopsided grin and walked with a still stunned Alex to settle on the couch. Pouring tea into both mugs she handed one to Alex and sat back against the couch.

"So I take it you play the piano as well?"

Alex smirked after taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, a requirement for all Cabots but I enjoy it thoroughly and find it soothing."

"Does this mean I'm going to get to hear you play something?" She gently teased the blushing blonde. Secretly, she liked this side of Alex where she isn't always serious and can relax around her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing Alex trusted her enough to be herself.

"Yeah someday," she winked playfully at her couch companion.

"I will if you will." It was out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it and silently cursed herself.

Alex smirked as a wide grin spread across her face. "You're on," she challenged.

_Great, how am I going to get myself out of this one? Ugh, I've argued with Alex before and found it futile. I'll just do it and get it over._ "You're lucky. Usually it would take a few drinks to loosen me up enough to play." She finished the tea in her cup and placed it on the tray before urging herself to stand up.

Alex must have sensed her nervousness because she stood up and put her hands on the slightly shorter woman's shoulders. "I'm sure you will play beautifully." For extra measure she leaned her head down and very lightly made contact with Olivia's soft lips.

Olivia melted into Alex and felt her nerves settle almost instantly. _Wow, how does she do that? My God, this woman can calm me with a simple kiss._ At that moment Olivia knew what song she was going to play and only hoped Alex would like it. She slowly ended the kiss, brushing her nose against Alex's before she broke the embrace and walked over to the piano. Alex walked over to the full length windows and looked at the lights spread across the city.

Olivia's hands flowed easily as she started the intro. What came next was completely unexpected; a sound like no other. She turned toward the piano and confirmed what she thought she was imagining. Olivia was singing and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_Watched my life pass me by _

_in the rearview mirror _

_Pictures frozen in time_

_are becoming clearer _

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah _

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the woman I thought I would be _

_But you can have _

_what's left of me. _

_I've been dying inside _

_little by little _

_Nowhere to go _

_I'm goin outta my mind _

_An endless circle _

_runnin from myself until _

_You gave me a reason for standing still _

_And I want you _

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_to find the place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the woman I thought I would be _

_But you can have_

_what's left of me. _

_Fallin' faster_

_barely breathing _

_Give me somethin to believe in _

_Tell me it's not all in my head _

_Take what's left of this woman _

_Make me whole once again _

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_to find the place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the woman I thought I would be _

_You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me _

_I've been dying inside you see _

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind) _

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time _

_Will you take what's left? -- of me _

_Will you take what's left? -- of me_

_Will you take what's left? -- of me_

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind _

_Will you take what's left? -- of me_

_Will you take what's left? -- of me_

_Will you take what's left? -- of me _

_Take what's left of me_

Alex slowly made her way to the piano. Olivia finished the song and stood up bashfully avoiding eye contact in hope of hiding her moist eyes.

"That was...Liv that was beautiful." She hugged the brunette tightly, unable to convey all the emotion she felt inside.

Olivia slid her arms around Alex and settled her head in the crook of her neck. She breathed in the sweet scent that was Alex beneath the stale smoke. They tightened the grip they had on each other revelling in the warmth. Olivia placed a soft kiss on the long neck and pulled away slightly.

"Alex, I don't know how you feel about me, but I...I-I love you Alex." The last part was a barely audible whisper but Alex made out every word. Olivia again nudged into the soft crook of her neck.

Alex waited a second before pulling apart enough to look into endless brown spheres. She closed the space between them and placed a small kiss on velvet lips followed by another slow sensual kiss. Alex raised her hands, one cupping the detective's smooth jaw while the other settled at the nape of her neck. Her tongue teased Olivia's bottom lip requesting to deepen the kiss.

Olivia willingly parted her lips meeting Alex's tongue with her own causing both women to moan at the sensation. The slow exploration continued until they could no longer breath. Alex brought her forehead forward to rest against Olivia's.

"I love you too Olivia, so much."

--

The song used is _What's Left of Me - _Nick Lachey. One word was changed as it appeared in the song to suit the chapter. I changed man to woman;) hope no one minds too much.


End file.
